brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7749 Echo Base
Rebel Soldier Han Solo Tauntaun |Price = |Ages = 7 - 12 |Released = June 28, 2009 (US) / June 4, 2009 (UK) |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = 10th Anniversary Line }} 7749 Echo Base is a Star Wars 10th Anniversary Line set released in 2009. It includes five minifigures: Han Solo, two Rebel Hoth Troopers, two Snowtroopers, and a Tauntaun. Description This set features a battery turret and a snow bank. The turret has two missiles which can be fired at the same time by pushing a TECHNIC rod at the back of the turret. Two minifigures are capable of fitting inside the gun turret; one standing in the column, and one sitting in the top, although the hatch must be opened and the minifigure is exposed. The snow bank fits two minifigures which can stand on a flip back mechanism which flips the minifigures backwards like they have been blown up or hit by enemy fire when it is pushed down. The set also contains a grey box with a white lid, in which Han's electro-binoculars can be placed. A cord leads from the snow bank to the gun turret. One of the Snowtroopers is equipped with an E-web blaster whilst the other is equipped with a Blaster. The Rebel Troopers included feature the new goggles which are more accurate to the movie than the previous design seen in 7666 Hoth Rebel Base. Han Solo has a unique appearance is this set, having the same body, legs, and head as in 4504 Millennium Falcon, but without any hair, and with a blue parka hood with fur printing. The Snowtroopers are the same as in every other set with them. Background After Episode IV, the Rebel Alliance built a secret base, called Echo Base, on Hoth. The Empire discovered it by sending out Probe Droids, one of which sent information back to the Imperial Fleet about the Rebel's base. The Empire sent AT-ATs and AT-STs to destroy the base. The Rebel Alliance sent the Rogue Squadron of Snowspeeders to take down the attacking force. The scene in this set shows a confrontation with Snowtroopers and Rebel Hoth Troopers. This exact scene did not take place in the movie, as Han Solo was only riding a Tauntaun before the attack, and was wearing his normal clothes and readying the Millennium Falcon for takeoff at the time of the attack. Notes * On the Lego.com website, on the set's homepage, two 8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack sets can be seen in the background. It is unknown why they are there. * This set also appeared in the mini-movie The Quest for R2-D2, but it was used by Clone Troopers. * This is the second set that includes part of the Hoth Echo Base, the first being 7666 Hoth Rebel Base and the third being 7879 Hoth Echo Base, although they do each include a separate part of the base. * This is the first set to include a Tauntaun. Minifigures Included LEGO.com Description Gallery Echo Base1.png|The set Echo Base2.png|The box art Echo Base3.png|A side-on view Echo Base4.png|The flick-fire missiles Echo Base5.png|The compartment inside the turret External links Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:2009 sets Category:Star Wars 10th Anniversary sets Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 7-12